The present invention relates to power charger, and particularly to multi-functional charger with power generating and illumination functions.
In the current modern life, electric devices are used frequently, almost everybody needs to use electric devices in the daily life. Such devices are for example notebook computers, mobile phones, portable audio recorders, etc. However, in general, these devices are portable and thus are necessary to be charged by a charger. In general, the charger is lack of a generator. Thereby, the charger must be connected to a power source for receiving power and then charges the power to these devices. Thereby, the prior art charger has no illuminating lamp and thus it is inconveniently for being used in the dark.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a multi-functional charger with power generating and illumination functions. The charger comprises a device body, a gear set, a generator, a voltage and current control loop, a battery, and a movable rod. When the movable rod rotates, the generator will operate by the driving of the gear set so as to generate a current. The current is suppressed, rectified and regulated by the voltage and current control loop. It can be determined to be stored in the battery or outputted through a plug by the switching of the switch. The power stored in the battery can be supplied to the LED lamp or to be outputted. When the power is outputted, a plug serves to be connected to an electric device to be charged. Or to achieve the requirement of illumination, it is connected to an external bulb set. Thereby, the present invention can be used in various applications.